headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Krueger
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film charactersCategory:GhostsCategory:Clergy | aliases = Sister Mary Helena | franchise = A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | notability = | type = Clergy; Ghost | gender = | base of operations = Hathaway House, Springwood, Ohio | associations = Westin Hills staff | known relatives = Fred Krueger Also known as Freddy Krueger; Son, deceased, but resurrected as a dream demon. Unidentified inmate One of Amanda's rapists; father of Freddy Krueger; status unknown. Loretta Krueger Daughter-in-law, deceased; wife and murder victim of Fred Krueger. Katherine Krueger Also known as Maggie Burroughs; granddaughter, alive. | status = | born = 1907 | died = 1941 | 1st appearance = A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors | final appearance = A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child | actor = Nan Martin Beatrice Boepple }} Amanda Krueger, also known as Sister Mary Helena, is a fictional nun as well as a ghost, and a recurring character featured in the Nightmare on Elm Street film series. She first appeared as a ghost in the 1987 sequel film A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, where she was played by actress Nan Martin. She also appeared in flashback in the 1989 movie A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child where she was played by actress Beatrice Boepple. Biography .]] Amanda Krueger was born in Springwood, Ohio in 1907. In 1925 she became a nun and began serving at the Hathaway House, which would later become known as the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. During this time, she adopted her name in Christ, Sister Mary Helena. In December 1941, just before Christmas, the staff at Westin Hills locked down the facility for the pending holiday. The guards missed taking notice of Amanda's presence, and she was accidentally locked inside the tower. She was not alone however. Left defenseless, she was brutally beaten and raped by "a hundred maniacs". One of the inmates impregnated her. Nine months later, she gave birth to a son whose name was Freddy. She gave the child up for adoption and he was raised by an abusive man named Edward Underwood. Years later, , Fred Krueger, now an adult, was responsible for the deaths of several children in Springwood. He was eventually captured and arrested, and the trial made local news. When Amanda heard about her son's actions, she returned to the tower room where it all began and took her own life by hanging herself. Her body remained undiscovered for many years. Amanda's tombstone reveals that this event took place in 1968. Fred Krueger was released on a technicality, but the parents of the murdered Elm Street children refused to let him go free, so they sealed him in a boiler room where he worked and set it on fire. Freddy died, but his spirits returned as a demonic dream entity, stalking the remaining children of those responsible for his demise. In 1987, Fred Krueger began targeting a group of patients at Westin Hills. The ghost of Amanda Krueger appeared before staff member Neil Gordon and advised him on the reality of the type of threat that they were now dealing with. Freddy was defeated as a result of her meager help, but his essence would return time and again. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. February, 1987. Directed by Chuck Russell. Written by Wes Craven, Bruce Wagner, Frank Darabont, and Chuck Russell. Krueger's soul found his mother's essence in the dream world, and used it as the vehicle by which he would return. Freddy used Amanda to give birth to him again in the Dream World. Upon his return, Freddy remained afraid of his mother's power and tried to keep her sealed away. Alice Johnson, the Dream Master, needed to find Amanda's resting place so that this power could be used to combat Freddy. Alice didn't have enough time to search, so she had a friend located Amanda's remains. The body was found and Amanda's spirit was freed just in time to help Alice defeat Freddy. After he was defeated, Freddy was left in his infant form, which Amanda then absorbed back into herself. A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. August, 1989. Directed by Stephen Hopkins. Written by John Skipp, Craig Spector, and Leslie Bohem. Notes & Trivia * * Although Amanda once referred to her son as the "bastard son of a hundred maniacs", it is very unlikely that she was beaten and raped by one-hundred men. Biologically, it is also impossible for her to have been impregnated by more than one person. However, it is established that there were a high volume of mental patients that took part in this incident. * No reference is made to Freddy Krueger's mother in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. Appearances * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child * A Nightmare on Elm Street 1 * A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Beginning 1 * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors 5 * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors 6 See also External Links * * * Amanda Krueger at the Horror Film Wiki * References ---- Category:1907 character births Category:1968 character deaths Category:Characters who commit suicide Category:Characters who are hanged Category:Characters with biographies